feats_and_respect_threadfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) Respect Thread
"Too slow? Ha! You forgot who you're talking to!" Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the Sonic Boom series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog gifted with super running speed, who fights Dr. Eggman and other villains alongside his group of friends as the leader of Team Sonic to preserve peace and freedom. Side Note: the series is published under medias that has its title including games and the comics as well making it canon to the Sonic Boom continuity and the reality was born due to the Genesis Wave event in the Sonic the Hedgehog Archie comic series. Strength * Sends a Ancient Robot flying with a single kick * Sends Another Ancient Robot flying with a single kick * Yet sends another one flying with a kick * Kicks a Ancient Robot so hard he is sent flying into a wall causing a large portion to shatter. * One shots another Ancient Robot with a single kick * Sends Burnbot flying with a single kick all the way to the wall causing an explosion * Defeats Burnbot with a single kick * KOed a Motobug with a single punch * KOed a Motobug with a single kick * Knocks down a large Fortress door with a single kick * Creates a shockwave with a single punch * Stomp Attack creates a shockwave * Breaks a wall with a Spin Dash * Smash a stone object with a single kick * Damages Boom Shadow with a shockwave from his punch * Damages Boom Shadow with a single kick * Tackles Boom ShadowI * Sends Boom Shadow flying with a single kick * KOed Boom Shadow with a single punch * Damages Boom Metal Sonic with Homing Attacks * Pummels Lyric with spin attacks * One shots a Cyborg Golem with a Spin Attcak that took a combined hit from Boom Tails and Sticks * Bust up a Giant Drill Worm * Able to hold back a punching bag that is being punched by Boom Knuckles many times over. * Match Sonic DNA amped Eggman's strength Speed & Agility * Stated to be the World fastest and supersonic hedgehog. FTS * Creates a Sonic Boom to launch himself in the air. FTS * Create a another Sonic Boom. FTS * Outruns missiles. Mach 4 * Dodges missiles. Mach 4 * Deflects missiles by bouncing off them. Mach 4 * Dodges Boom Shadow who moved so fast he set the ground on fire. Mach 5 hypersonic * Sonic moves so fast he leaves a trail of fire. Hypersonic * Boost * Air Dash * Shows off a blitz * Blitz an Ancient Robot * Ties by Vaccum Bot by dancing around it * Matches Burnbot's speed * Sidesteps Burnbot's attack * Ties up Burnbot by dancing around him * Moves so fast he leaves a blur trail * Dodges Rolls while maintaining running speed * Acrobatic landing there * Acrobatic landing again * Pulls off more acrobatic moves * Double Jumping * Wall Jumping * Bounces off Walls * Delivers a fury of kicks * Outruns his own team and matches Eggmobile's speed: 1 2 3 4 * Dodges attacks from Boom Amy, Sticks and Boom Knuckles * Outruns Boom Tails * Outruns Boom Tails again * Matches the Ancient's biplane speed * Jumps high enough to reach the Ancient Biplane * Moves so fast he can generate electricity. He also move fast enough to store up electricity in his body and electrify objects * Too fast for Lyric and the latter had to predict his movements just to tag him * Outruns Lyric and Tails with ease * Dances around the Big Boy * Dodges Boom Metal Sonic * Dodges Boom Metal Sonic again * Catches up to Boom.Metal Sonic's flying speed * Outruns Boom Metal Sonic and jumpes extremely high * Outruns an amped.Boom Metal Sonic * Matches DNA Sonic amped Eggman's speed. The DNA Sonic amped Eggman was able to react to attacks beyond his field of vision and outpaces lasers. FTL * Outpaces a laser. FTL * Leaps object to object that is being pulled by a Black Hole. FTL * Uses his speed to almost escape a Black Hole if objects didn't splat in his face alot. FTL * Keeps up with Boom Shadow's teleportation numerous times. This is FTL combat speed and reaction * Reacts and keeps up with Boom Shadow"s teleportation numerous times. FTL reaction and combat speed. * Moves into another plane of existence just by going fast. MFTL feat. (More has been explained in the link) Durability * Takes a missile and comes out fine * Takes another missile * Survives a fall that leaves a crack in the ground * Withstands being hit by falling trees * Withstand being collided with large debris * Takes hits from Boom Metal Sonic * Takes a hit from Boom Shadow * Takes hits from Boom Knuckles * Takes a hit from Lyric * Survives blasts from all angles. 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th 6th 7th 8th 9th * Survives a Wreckage full of debris on him and comes out fine Fights & Skill * Fights Burnbot with little aid (1:20) * Can perform the Spin Dash and a more powerful version of the move as well * Spin Dash turns into a Homing Attack and also can be used in mid air * Fights off two Ancient Bots by himself * Overpowers Boom Amy and Sticks simultaneously * Blocks Boom Shadow's flip kick with his bare hands. H2H combat skills * Somewhat fought Lyric for 1,000 years Intelligence * Tells Boom Amy and Boom Knuckles to go left to cut off Boom Eggman * Figures out the Light beam will open the the Temple Door * Devises a plan to drop a boulder on Burnbot * Figures out Lyric's tail is his weakspot * Devises a plan to take both Charile and the Megabot out * Devises a plan to beat an amped Boom Metal Sonic by throwing a horse shoe at the partical accelerator. * Uses the DNA Cookie to turn Boom Eggman into a version of him. * Gives Battle tips Equipment and Hax * Enerbeam allows him to lasso enemies with the energy shackle . it also can remover energy shields * AVA machine is able to see things that are invisible to the naked eye * Communicator Tablet * Communicators can absorb energy * Fire and Ice manipulation. It also effects the enerbeams * Hydro Dash allows you to levitate above the water. He can do it without the Hydro Gate * Energy Shield * Lost Crystal of Power is super powerful allowing the user to become omnipotent and obtain unlimited power. The gang has it in their possession. Miscellaneous * Is an Ancient as the Door activated for him and it didnt for Boom Metal Sonic * Crossover with Classic Sonic and Modern Sonic (the mainstream sonics). 2nd one and 3rd one * Puts people to a test of strength, endurance and stamina that he had to go through * Always willing to help people * Like his main canon counterpart he reads * Has a Shack that contains a TV, Jukebox and Sonic Super Digest #4 of the Sonic the Hedgehog Archie comic series. * Breaks the 4th Wall * Sticks to Walls?? * Limited levitation